Deck:Goison Remix
Strategy *If you need to build up a strong push make sure you place your Giant at the back of the King's Tower *When he reaches the opponents side, use Dark Prince to speed up the Giant *Use the Dart Goblin only when your opponent places a building to defend the Giant Push or after your opponent has used The Log. *Whenever small swarms appear (Skeleton Army, Bats and underleveled Goblin Gang), zap them *When larger swarms (Minion horde, barbarians etc.) or glass cannons (Musketeers, Wizards etc.) appear, Poison them. *Fire spirits help against minions that are trying to kill the Giant *Pairing Fire Spirits with the Dark Prince can take out Elite Barbarians and set up for a counter attack. *Electro Wizard should be used to defend a push. After he defends a push, support him with a Giant. *On defense place the Dark Prince behind the crown tower so he can activate his charging damage. Substitution Giant: There are no substitutions Electro Wizard: You can substitute the Electro Wizard with an Ice Wizard or Wizard Zap: If you see less Inferno Tower, Inferno Dragon and Sparky, you can substitute Zap with Arrows. Inferno Tower: You can substitute the Inferno Tower with Inferno Dragon or Tesla Poison: There are no substitutions Fire Spirits: You can substitute the Fire Spirits with Ice Spirit Dark Prince: You can substitute the Dark Prince with Valkyrie Dart Goblin: You can substitute the Dart Goblin with Archers or Flying Machine Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks LavaLoon: This deck is okay against Lavaloon since Inferno Tower can quickly melt the Lavahound while the Electro Wizard can constantly stun the Balloon slowing down its speed. If that is not enough you can place the Dart Goblin at a distance to chip off the Lavahound and its pups. Make sure you place the Inferno Tower and other anti-air units far away from each other otherwise they will be vulnerable to spells like lightning. 6/10 Three Musketeers: This is decent against Three Musketeers since Poison can cripple the Musketeer or use Giant to tank shots from the Three Musketeers while you place your fire spirits to take out the Three Musketeers. If they decide to split the musketeers, use Poison on the 2 Musketeers and Fire Spirits or Dark Prince on the single Musketeer. 6/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is might have some troubles against P.E.K.K.A since the P.E.K.K.A can easily shut down a giant push and go in for a counter attack. Also, the only reliable way to defeat the P.E.K.K.A is the Inferno Tower which is vulnerable to stun and swarms. If you cannot damage the crown tower with your troops use Poison to slowly chip away at the crown tower while making successful defenses constantly. 4/10 Golem: This deck is mediocre against Golem decks, since the only strong counter to the Golem is the Inferno Tower, so it is important to defend your Inferno Tower from stuns, swarms and support. Use your Dark Prince and fire spirits to take out the support troops, and make sure you can set up for a counter attack. 5/10 Giant: This deck is decent against Giant decks since Giant decks are very similar to Golem decks but the Giant has less health and it's cheaper. Since the Giant is cheaper your enemy can back up the Giant with more support so use the Dark Prince+Fire Spirits combo to take out multiple support troops. 6/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is mediocre against Mortar decks since the Giant can tank some hits, but once he gets too close to the Mortar, the Mortar will ignore the Giant and go after the next enemy unit which can possibly include your crown tower. If your opponent uses an Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon to take out your Giant - use the Electro Wizard to stun the Inferno cards and Mortar. 6/10 X-Bow: This deck is good against X-Bow since the Giant can distract the X-Bow and unlike the Mortar does not lose interest of the Giant if it gets too close. Use the strategies to counter the X-Bow like you would with a Mortar except the X-Bow is stronger but more expensive. 7/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is not that good against Zap Bait since there is no reliable counter that can counter the goblin barrel. However, Zap bait is easier to handle than Log Bait since Poison can quickly protect the Giant and wipe out all swarms. Try to build up a huge push with your Giant, Poison and Dark Prince since your opponent usually has swarms and a mini tank to defend against your Push. 4/10 Log Bait: This deck is weak against Log Bait since this deck has no reliable counters against the goblin barrel unless you overlevel your Zap. Fire Spirits can counter the barrel but sometimes your opponent may Zap the Fire Spirits before they can destroy the goblins. The only way to defeat a Log Bait deck is to build up a push strong enough to do heavy damage to your opponent's crown tower. 3/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is mediocre against Hog cycle since the Electro Wizard and Inferno Tower is the only good counters against the Hog Rider and the latter is a negative elixir trade. Against Hog Cycle you have to make sure you can build up a big push to the point where the opponent has little options to counter the push without suffering heavy crown tower damage. If you place your Giant from behind and they pressure you with a Hog Rider place the Fire Spirits to mitigate the damage from the Hog Rider while you build up a strong push. 4/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is weak against Bridge Spam since the Dark Prince is the only good counter against the Bridge Spam troops and he struggles to defend against 2 Barbarians, Bandit and Night Witch combined. Try to defend the push with the Dark Prince and Fire Spirits and immediately go for a counter push if you have the chance. 4/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is weak against Miner Cycle since this deck has only 2 Miner counters Dark Prince and Electro Wizard which both are negative elixir trades against the Miner and usually your opponent can cycle your Miner faster than you cycling your counters. Miner cycle users can also bait your Electro Wizard or Dark Prince with their low-cost troops. 3/10 Rocket Cycle: This deck is mediocre against Rocket Cycle since this deck does not have a lot of Rocket vulnerable troops but it also has no way of punishing the opponent after spending 6 elixir on a Rocket. Try not to clump your units in double elixir time since the Rocket can easily wipe out pushes. ?/10 Control Decks Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is strong against Royal Giant Furnace since the Inferno Tower can take out the Royal Giant while the Giant can soak up hits from the Fire Spirits. Always make sure you save your Inferno Tower exclusively for the Royal Giant. If the Furnace is placed 4 tiles away from the river the Dart Goblin can snipe the Furnace for an elixir advantage. 9/10 Graveyard Poison: This deck is good against Graveyard Poison since your Poison spell can prevent a lot of damage from the Graveyard and does not get countered by your opponent's Poison. If you don't have Poison in rotation the Dart Goblin can also prevent a lot of damage from the Graveyard. 8/10 Splashyard: This deck is good against Splashyard since this deck has no swarms that will die quickly to the Exenado combo. Fight a splashyard deck as you would with a Graveyard Poison deck but don't clump a lot of troops in double elixir time since due to the Splashyard's high amount of splash damage. 7/10 Miner Poison: This deck mediocre against Miner Poison since the Dark Prince is the only reliable counter to the Miner Poison combo and many Miner Poison decks uses cards like Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon to shut down big pushes while constantly landing chip damage on your crown tower. 5/10